Everything is not what it seems
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Kirino is a boy. That's what (mostly) everybody think and believe, despite Kirino's 'girly looks'. But what if… Kirino is hiding something from everyone else? That's probably something Kariya will learn about when both of them are together in the clubroom… Well, the title sums it all up. [Kariya/Fem!Kirino, one-sided Shindou/Fem!Kirino, minor Shindou/Akane] [Birthday fic!]


**Me: If only Kirino is a girl… Perhaps MasaRan would make a great couple! *w***

**[I'd go for RanMasa! Since I already ship Shindou with Akane or Okatsu! Oops, sorry for TakuRan-fans, KyouRan-fans or otherRan-fans]**

**Kariya: Kirino-**_**senpai**_** is a girl…?!**

**Kirino: W-What? I'm a boy!**

**Me: Which is why, this is only a fanfic, Kirino! Level-5 made you a boy and I accept that… a bit bitterly. Well anyways, I don't have the power to officially change your gender, so that's where fanfiction came in handy. Well, seems Level-5 sees Miyasaka and Gazelle as 'more girly' than you. **

**Kariya: No, of course Kirino-**_**senpai**_** is still more girly than Gazelle **_**nii-san**_**!**

**Kirino: I am not!**

**Me: Stop it for now. So, would you do the courtesy of doing the disclaimer, Kiri-**_**chan**_**?**

**Kirino: Heh…? 'Kiri-**_**chan'**_**?! … Anyways, Authoress-**_**sama**_** doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters…. Otherwise, I would have been a girl. And some other characters as well.**

**Shindou: 'Authoress-**_**sama**_**'?!**

**Me: Hoho~ I'm the AUTHOR so I have the highest AUTHORity here! XD**

**Kariya: Never heard of that.**

**Me: Oh do shut up guys…**

**Me: Uhm, this is for you, Yuu-**_**san**_**! I'm sorry I had to change Kirino's gender… Very sorry about that! I really can't help it! "**

**But HAPPY BIRTHDAY for you! Here's a gift from me!~ hope you like it!**

**I've made this since MONTHS ago~ waiting to be published! Cause I don't remember when exactly is your birthday, other than the clue that it's around September or October;; oh well, I hope Yuu-san, and everyone else who read enjoy this!~ X3**

* * *

_RINGG!_ It's lunch time in Raimon Junior High School.

Students poured out of their classes to take a break; some ran to the canteen or the open field to eat their lunch.

.

In class 1-3, as the teacher dismissed the class, Kariya stood up and ran out of his class in the first floor, ignoring his teammates and apparently—his classmates' shouts.

"Kariya_-kun_! You're not joining us for lunch?!" Hikaru shouted at the fading figure of Kariya that immediately disappeared within sight, and so of course, there's no answer to Hikaru's question.

"What's wrong with Kariya? It's not like him to miss lunch with us… Especially yesterday Aoi had promised to cook a special meal!" Tenma rubbed the back of his face in confusion, which is approved by Shinsuke's nod.

"So there will be this extra lunch box uneaten…" Aoi sighed as she held one _bento_ box. "Since I've made a _bento_ for everyone today!"

"Ah, don't worry about that… Look," Tsurugi smirked and motioned to Tenma and Shinsuke, who upon hearing Aoi's last sentences, showed their shining, full of hope eyes to Aoi as if saying the unsaid but clearly spoken words, "Can I have that extra _bento_?!"

Aoi sweat-dropped in response and said, "I guess so… Oh well, it's not very wise to throw away food… so here you go!" Aoi gave the box to them, and as they received it, they exclaimed – still with their gleaming eyes – in happiness: "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

"Now can we go out and eat?" Tsurugi bought all the stacked lunchboxes in one hand.

"Yes!" Aoi, along with those three other boys, walked outside to find a nice place to eat.

.

Meanwhile, Kariya was running with full speed between the stairs to the second floor, where the classes of the second grades were located. And as he ran a flashback of yesterday's event after soccer practice played in his mind…

* * *

It was after practice, and everyone was getting changed and cleaning themselves in the changing room, when Kariya sneaked inside the empty clubroom, not changing his uniform this time. His plan (of mischief, of course) was to surprise his Kirino_-senpai_ by putting a rubber lizard (not snake, because apparently he's afraid of that animal) in his school bag. He would start his plan by asking permission to borrow something from Kirino – maybe a pen or a book – so that when he would open the bag… the rubber lizard would be right there to greet Kirino! And he would laugh at Kirino's shocked face. And then Kirino would scold him. And he would just laugh harder at him or ignore him. Etcetera.

.

He had to do it quickly, because usually Kirino didn't change his uniform after practice – for God knows why; the uniform can be awfully smelly due to the bacteria – but he would just go straight into the clubroom to wait for Shindou, and they would go home together, and so he usually came to the clubroom first. But this time, Kariya beat him to it.

Kariya already had the rubber lizard in hand, and he was walking to where Kirino's bag was kept. Unfortunately, before he can execute the preparation of the plan, he heard footsteps walking towards the clubroom, and Kariya knew he had to hide somewhere; and the closest, and probably the safest place at the moment is the below the table, where he would be hidden by the chairs surrounding the table. And he was secretly hoping it wasn't Kirino.

To his dismay, the one who opened the door was… yes, Kirino. Kariya grumbled inwardly, as this meant his plan was to be aborted – Kirino had arrived and he would take his bag immediately.

But strangely… Kariya noticed that Kirino had a gloomy face. He also remembered that Kirino didn't seem to be very energetic at practice that day.

Was something bothering him…? Kariya decided to stay still and kept silent for the moment – with some luck, even though his plan failed (he can always do that the next day) – Kirino wouldn't notice his presence and he would be free from his scolds-to-come if he ever found out he was _suspiciously_ hiding below the table.

It seemed Luck was finally getting on Kariya's side; Kirino didn't seem to notice any other presence. Kirino pulled out a chair and plumped himself heavily on it – as if he was dead tired.

Kariya was actually squatting right in front of Kirino's legs, but Kirino didn't realize it at all. Kariya was about to sigh in relief – slowly and quietly – before Kirino's next action surprised him.

Kirino banged the table with both palms open and exclaimed, "Shindou! Why do you have to choose her?!"

_Eh…?_ Kariya's mind began to decipher the sentence. And in a few seconds, he already found the red thread.

_Aha._ _So that's why_. He thought. _Wow, Kirino-senpai. I never thought you would like someone of your own gender. _He snickered, but kept silent. _But then again…_

"Shindou… why…?" Kirino's voice was softening, but drying, and now he had his hands covering his face. "Don't you see…?"

"Don't you see what?" Suddenly Kariya found himself _speaking_ those words without thinking, and immediately clasped his hands in front of his mouth in realization what he just did.

But instead of looking who talked, Kirino screamed, "Don't you see I'm a girl and I like you so much, Shindou?!"

_WHAT?_ It seemed something had exploded inside Kariya's head. _Wait, what…? Did I hear it right…? Kirino-senpai is a girl…?_

And for some moment, he gaped and began repeating the last sentence in his mind.

And then, realizing what he – or rather, she – did, Kirino looked around in panic. "W-Who's there?!" Of course, she just blew up, more likely, her biggest secret!

Kariya was finally out of trance as well. He smirked and decided to show himself.

"It's me, Kirino_-senpai_." Kariya put both his folded arms on Kirino's lap, and rested his head on them.

"Wha–what?" Feeling something – actually, someone on her lap – Kirino looked down, shocked to find Kariya's face sticking out from below the table and instinctively tried to push the chair some steps backwards. "You – what are you doing?! Get off me Kariya!"

"I was going to give someone a surprise, but turns out that very someone was the one who gave me a surprise," He snickered, not moving a muscle.

"Y-You – you were in the room the whole time, weren't you?!" Kirino can't help but having red tints all over her cheeks.

"Yep." Kariya snickered, but then his face went serious. "Is that true, Kirino_-senpai_?"

"W-What?" Kirino was stammering – of course, she was only trying to put off time; what Kariya was questioning was actually very obvious.

"You're pretending not to know, Kirino_-senpai_…? Oh well, that, about you being a girl. Is that true?" Kariya put out his most serious face and stared right into Kirino's blue eyes.

Kirino stared back at Kariya's greenish yellow eyes, and fell silent for a few moments, before sighing and finally answering, "… Get off me first. Then I'll tell you,"

Kariya obediently obeyed Kirino's order – something quite rare to happen – and after getting out, he immediately sat on a chair beside Kirino.

"Okay. So?" Kariya kept demanding the answer.

Kirino's head was lying right on top of his (or her) folded arms, then sighed as a whisper came out as an answer. "Yes."

Kirino should have seen Kariya's obviously shocked face; his eyes were wide open as if his eyeballs were going to pop out, his jaws dropped down, and his right finger shaking at Kirino.

"B-but… Is that even possible?!" Kariya exclaimed – still in shock.

Upon hearing that, Kirino's head jolted up and a frown appeared, "What? You mean how I really am a girl?"

Kariya nodded quickly.

"I am always a girl. No, I didn't go through any gender-changing operations or such, if that's what you're thinking, Kariya," Kirino turned to him.

"B-But… We all knew you are a boy!" Kariya argued. "That's written on the students' data list; I've sneaked once in to the Administration Room to find your data, and I remember exactly it was written on your papers there that you're a male!"

Kirino frowned again, "You what? You little—oh anyways…" Kirino gave up and continued explaining, "Yes. I pleaded my mom to register me as a boy. But in the birth act, it is written as 'female', so I had to meet the principal himself for it."

"So what did you say to him?" Kariya was clearly curious.

"I told him I really wanted join the soccer club as a player, and that I was a skilled defender. As you know the soccer club was only for male players except for the managers, so I gave that as my argument." Kirino sighed.

"Well, the principal – wanting his school to win in the Holy Road tournament this year – finally accepted my proposal in one term: not to tell anyone. And there you have it. Kirino Ranmaru is registered as a male." Kirino ended the explanation.

"And now that you know, I've broken the promise." Kirino glared at Kariya with a serious look. "Now you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Kariya thought for a while, then he nodded. "Promise."

"Good." Just as Kirino finished speaking, the clubroom door opened, and members of the soccer club began pouring inside.

"Oh, Kariya? You haven't changed yet?" Midori frowned. "You two are going to turn this clubroom into a stinkin' smelly room."

"Eh? How come I'm the only one scolded?!" Kariya pouted. "Kirino_-senpai_ didn't change too!"

"Kirino didn't smell half as bad as you!" Kurama snickered.

"Kirino_-senpai_ didn't play half as much as me!" Kariya retorted.

"Anyways," Aoi clapped both her hands to catch attention, which seemed to succeed since everyone's head immediately turned to her, and announced, "Everybody, except Kariya_-kun_ and Kirino_-kun_ have changed, now let's go home?"

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow!" both Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed, who after getting their bags, waved and left. Others followed, and began gathering their stuffs and left as well.

The last of crowd; the managers, Shindou, Kirino and Kariya, exited the clubroom as well, as Aoi and Midori were going to lock it for the night.

"Kirino, I'm afraid you'll have to go home yourself today," Shindou told Kirino in front of the clubroom, in an apologetic tone. "I – I'm going to walk Akane_-chan_ home. I hope you don't mind?"

Kirino felt a pang in her heart immediately. _'Akane-chan', he says…? Shindou never called her using her front name, let alone with a '-_chan'_ suffix! _Her heart screamed but no one heard.

"I-I see… O-Of course I don't mind." Kirino could only spoke those words.

"Don't worry, Shindou_-senpai_! I'll walk home with Kirino_-senpai_ today! I wanna talk about something!" Kariya cling his hands over Kirino's right arm as he spoke.

"Is that so…?" Shindou looked to Kariya, and back to Kirino again.

"Yeah, well—" Kirino had no other answer to give.

"Okay, I'll be going now… See you guys tomorrow!" Shindou waved, and walked away with Akane, who had been waiting on the door.

"Kariya…" Kirino was about to protest but Kariya quickly silenced her with a sentence.

"I kept my promise right? If Shindou_-senpai_ came with us, I don't guarantee I can keep my mouth shut." Kariya snickered, then looked around, and found that they were on their own. "You're lucky that everyone had gone home as well."

"Haahh… Fine, let's just go home… I can go home by myself, Kariya…" Kirino quickly walked away, but then he stopped suddenly. "By the way, thanks Kariya. And don't forget to keep your promise!" She smiled tiredly and walked away.

Kariya smirked and answered, "Then, make me a lunch for tomorrow, Kirino_-senpai_!" but he didn't think Kirino heard that after all.

* * *

Kariya had finally arrived at class 2-1 – Shindou and Kirino's classroom – after crossing over an ocean of students, also in a hurry of getting out of class. He entered the classroom and as he saw Kirino, he waved and shouted, "Come on Kirino_-senpai_!"

Kirino, on the other hand, was taking some _bento_ boxes from a lunch bag, and was talking to Shindou. "Shindou, would you like to have one?" Kirino's hand was offering one.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Kirino… Akane said she's going to bring some for me today." Shindou replied with an apologetic tone – again.

"Kirino_-senpai_! I thought you made that for me! You promised!" Suddenly Kariya was seen standing next to Kirino, pouting.

"Really…? Well, at least the lunch won't go uneaten… I'm sorry Kirino, but thank you anyways!" Shindou waved his hand and went out of the classroom.

"I-It's okay…" Kirino said quietly as he stared at Shindou's retreating figure.

"Come on Kirino_-senpai_! Let's go!" Kariya literally dragged his _senpai_ out of the classroom with one hand, while the other hand was holding both _bento_ boxes.

He led Kirino to a tree in the grass field, behind the school building. Kariya sat down in the cool shade of the tree, and slowly Kirino sat down too next to him.

"So, Kirino_-senpai_, this _bento_ is for me, right?" Kariya asked with hopes glittering on his eyes.

"Sure." Kirino forced a smile, and took the other box.

"Uwaah~ Kirino_-senpai_! You're great at cooking!" Kariya exclaimed as he opened the box and saw what's inside: a full meal consisted of Japanese rice, carrots, vegetables and some other ingredients that seemed delicious.

"Thanks." Kirino smiled – more willingly this time.

"_Itadakimasu_!~" Kariya exclaimed as he took his chopsticks, and in the next second, he was already munching his lunch. Kirino, seeing the happy boy eating the home-made lunch, chuckled and then proceed to eat as well.

After a few bites, Kirino slowly lifted her gaze from the lunchbox to the roof the school building. There, on one corner, she saw Shindou and Akane eating lunch together. Kirino felt her heart was pierced more when he noticed Shindou wiped something from Akane's lips, which made the girl blushed in an instant, while Shindou was smiling at her. Unable to withstand it, she turned back her gaze to her lunch box.

Just then she noticed Kariya was looking at her. "Kariya…? Is anything wrong?"

"Kirino_-senpai_… you do like Shindou_-senpai_, don't you?" Kariya bluntly asked.

Instead of answering, Kirino lowered down her head more. "You knew the answer." She murmured.

"… I'll take that as a yes." Kariya concluded.

"But why…?" Kirino asked. "Why did he choose Akane…? She isn't as close to Shindou as I do. Both I and Akane liked Shindou, I knew that… but all these time Shindou didn't notice her feelings and now they're dating!" She exclaimed in exasperation – as she was sure no one heard her except Kariya.

"How ironic… Everyone thought and looked at me as a girl, except the very boy I want him to think so. I'm the one closest to him, yet he didn't notice my feelings for him." Kirino quietly spoke.

"Let me tell you, Kirino_-senpai_." Kariya said in an – unusually – stern voice.

Kirino kept looking at Kariya as he took a deep breath.

"The reason why Shindou_-senpai_ didn't notice your feelings… Is because he thought you're a boy! He wouldn't think a boy likes him, would he? When you show your affection towards him… Shindou_-senpai_ would think that's coming from his male best friend, not from a girl crushing on him. And also, he, as your best friend, wouldn't want to insult you too by thinking you're a girl like most people do! He respects and treats you as a boy!"

Kirino was about to answer before Kariya cut her again, "And also… Akane took the first step and confessed to Shindou_-senpai_! Didn't you realize the girls were squealing before practice yesterday…? They were congratulating Akane over her success confessing to Shindou before school yesterday!" Kariya was panting over his long explanation.

"What…?" Kirino now felt her heart broken this time – over the truth. It was true, Shindou had strangely gotten very close to Akane since before school tomorrow, then Shindou told him he was dating Akane.

Still hanging her head low, she answered quietly. "You're right… Kariya." Kirino admitted in defeat. "This time, I agree with you."

Not responding Kirino's last sentence Kariya said, "The lesson you can get, Kirino_-senpai_, is to be yourself." Kariya's voice and look softened.

"Yeah, you're right again." This time, Kirino had looked up and put out a small smile.

"And you'd better look for someone who likes you for who you are." Kariya continued calmly.

"You're right – wow, it's the third time today I agree with you, Kariya. Ha, I never knew you could be so wise!" Kirino was already chuckling.

"Very well, I'll find a boy who likes me for who I am!" Kirino said as she continued her lunch.

"You're so slow, Kirino_-senpai_…" Kariya smirked.

"Well, I wasn't in a mood for eating, boy!" Kirino protested and sped up her eating pace.

"Fine, hurry up unless you want to exhaust yourself by running in triple speed to class!" Kariya laughed as he cleaned up his _bento_ box.

"There! I'm done!" Kirino exclaimed as she closed the _bento_ box's lid, a few minutes later.

"Ah, finally! And there's still ten minutes to bell!" Kariya smirked.

"What?! I thought there's going to be just, like, two minutes left!" Kirino exclaimed in surprise and annoyance.

"Here, if you don't believe me." Kariya moved closer to Kirino to show the time on his phone. "See?"

"Kariya…" Kirino was now speaking in a threatening tone. "You nearly made me choke due to eating that fast!"

"Your fault, Kirino_-senpai_! Have you heard about quality over quantity, _senpai_~? Quality of eating, over the quantity of the food eaten!" Kariya laughed at his tricked-already _senpai_.

"You—" Kirino was about to protest again, but Kariya cut her off – again.

"_Ne_, Kirino_-senpai_… Do you know what I mean by saying you're that slow?" The question seemed to be out of the current context, maybe?

"What? You mean I was eating slow, right? That's why you said that." Kirino tilted her head. "Is there any other meaning? Are you speaking in rhetorical sentences?

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Kariya smirked again, but put up a serious face again after that. "I mean, you're really slow… at eating, and at something else."

"Eh? What?" Kirino was confused.

"Let me explain in a quicker way…"

Before Kirino can even ask again, in a flash Kariya's body was already positioned on Kirino's lap, Kariya's lips were touching Kirino's, while his hands were around her neck. And finally Kirino found herself kissing the boy back, and her hands were hugging his waist.

Luckily, they were hidden by the shade of a tree in the backyard, where not much students were there, as most students prefer sitting in a canteen or in their own group at the other side of field.

They stayed in the position for some time, before Kirino broke the kiss with an obvious blush of red, and pushed the boy, "Get off me, Kariya. You're heavy."

Kariya obediently sat on the grass again, before snickering, "You didn't straightly say so before now,"

"It's because you just silenced me like that!" Kirino was still blushing red.

"Haha~ no, it's because you enjoyed it!" Kariya laughed, but actually he was blushing as well.

"Ugghh, you little—" Kirino was definitely crossed.

"Anyway, _senpai_, do you understand what I mean?" Kariya asked calmly. "I like you, Kirino_-senpai_… as a _girl_."

"EH?!" Kirino's face turned even redder.

"Do you know the reason why I always pick at you and not the other members? Well, if I pick on Midori – I'm simply digging my own grave – so she's out of question. If I disturb Aoi or Akane, you know Midori or Tenma or Shindou-senpai wouldn't let me go just like that." To the statement, Kirino nodded in agreement.

"And as for other boys… no one's as interesting as you to pick—" Kariya glanced at the fuming Kirino but ignored her and continued, "—with some exceptions. If I pick on Hayami, there's Hamano and Kurama. I'd go for Hikaru and you, for most of the time, as you see. At that point, I wonder why I enjoyed pranking on you the most."

"Me?!"

"Yesterday I realized it. After you told me your secret."

"Why? What did you realize?" Kirino was now the one curious.

"I realize that the reasons – yeah, I have two reasons – I love pranking you so much are… First, I want to get your attention, for another reason I don't know at the moment. Secondly, to divert you from getting Shindou_-senpai_'s attention… I don't know the reason for that as well, but my body moved on its own."

"So?"

"Now I know… The basic reason for both reasons, Kirino_-senpai_… Is because… I fell in love with you." Kariya looked away with red face after he finished speaking. "I want you to give more attention to me, rather than Shindou-senpai…"

Silence filled the air for few moments, until Kirino stood up and spoke. "Come on, Kariya, we're going to be late for class."

Kariya stood up as well. "And the answer?"

Kirino, who was already walking away, frowned and asked, "What answer?"

"See? That's why you're really slow! I just confessed to you, so your answer is…?" Kariya folded his arms.

Unexpectedly, Kirino laughed. "You're the one being slow, Kariya… Didn't I give the answer already?"

"What? When?" Kariya frowned, trying to remember any words from Kirino indicating her answer. "When did you say you agree?"

"I didn't say… I did. I did kiss you back, didn't I?" Kirino smirked. "That's an answer already!"

"Ah! Kirino_-senpai_!" Kariya pouted.

"Oh hey, you look cute when you do so!" Kirino began pinching Kariya's puffy cheeks – teasing him.

"S-Stop, Kirino_-senpai_!" Kariya tried to move away from Kirino, but she held his shoulders.

"So, now we're dating?" She asked with a smile – a sweet smile, not a smirk.

"If that's what you want." Kariya smiled back – a real smile.

"RINGG!" The bell finally rang, ordering every student to go back to their classes.

"Meet me after practice then." Kirino ran back to the school building with the two _bento_ boxes.

"You bet! Don't forget, Kirino_-senpai_!" Kariya shouted as he followed his _senpai_ with an overflowing happiness.

* * *

**Me: Well, I've always wanted to make a Kariya/Fem!Kirino fic, heheh~ Now it's published! X3**

**Me: But… /slams head to the wall repeatedly/ how did I come to my senses to make a genderbend story?! Kirino! It's because you look too much like a girl!**

**Kirino: W-what? I'm not!**

**Me: You are!**

**Kirino: Am not!**

**Me: You are!**

**IEGO cast: …**

***continues to quarrel until someone comes in***

**Lil bro: *listens to the quarrel* I don't think Kirino looks like a girl, actually.**

**Me: *shocked***

**IEGO: What?! *even more shocked***

**Kirino: Really?! *even happier***

**Lil bro: *nods* with those bangs on his cheeks he looks more like a lion to me… So I think he doesn't look like a girl.**

**Kirino: Ha! Somebody who supports me! Thank you boy!**

**Lil bro: You're welcome… anyway… Please review?**

**Me + IEGO cast: Yes! Please do review! XDD And Yuu-**_**san**_**, and everyone else, I do hope you like it!**


End file.
